


Snog

by placereaduivame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A shit ton of pent-up hormones and look where we are now, Boys Kissing, Consensual underage, Desperation, Frottage, Gay, M/M, No penetration, Ron is kinda top, Underage Frottage, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: During the sixth book when Ron and Ginny are arguing about snogging.





	Snog

Harry had moved protectively in front of Ron when Ginny withdrew her wand as the two barked back and forth at each other.

“I’ve seen you with Phlegm, hoping she’ll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it’s pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn’t mind so much that everyone else does it!” Ginny had yelled, seething. Ron had taken out his wand at this point as well. Harry shot him an admonishing glance, but it did nothing to alleviate Ron’s anger. It was obvious that the red-headed male was still infuriated.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny from around Harry. Harry didn’t like when Ron was upset. He knew a way he could solve this, too, but knew he’d sound mad if he proposed it. So he stayed quiet as Ron continued yelling. “Just because I don’t do it in public—!”

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way. Harry stayed put, glaring at the hand that tried to move him away from Ron as though he could move the hand away with his mind. He didn’t want to hurt Ginny, but only because she was a female. Otherwise, he’d have rounded on her as Ron was already trying to do around Harry. He roughly moved her hand off of him, shooting her quite a mean glare nothing short of enraged. She scowled at him, but then yelled back at Ron as though they didn’t exchange glares.

“Been kissing Pidwigeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?”

“You—!”

A streak of orange light flew under Harry’s arm and missed Ron by inches. Harry, despite himself and his racing heart, pushed Ron against the wall. Ron squirmed behind Harry, who was still glaring at Ginny. It wasn’t as effective as Harry would have liked; Ron was taller than Harry. It worked well enough, he decided, when Ginny lowered her wand slightly. “Don’t be stupid,” He whispered to Ron. He was holding the other boy’s hand—the hand with his wand—against the wall. A part of him wished he was actually holding Ron’s hand. Wished that the wand wasn’t in the way.

“Harry has snogged Cho Chang!” Ginny started with such venom in her voice and Harry winced. Mainly because she had brought up Cho. Every time he saw and thought about the girl he had, in fact, kissed, it was just... _yikes_ . It felt so wrong. He was snapped back into reality when Ginny took a step closer, looking and sounding close to tears. “And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum! It’s only _you_ who acts like it’s something disgusting, Ron, and that’s because you’ve got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!”

And with that, she stormed away. Harry looked away from where Ginny had been and looked to Ron now, his heart hammering against his ribcage, most likely because of the closeness. He was still holding Ron against the wall, giving him a placating look. Ron’s expression, which had hitherto been borderline murderous, had softened as he met Harry’s eyes. There was… something, Harry couldn’t tell what, in Ron’s eyes and Harry could hardly hold his gaze from the intensity of it. Ron’s face was still flushed, but he didn’t look angry at all. Harry could hear his breathing, slower and not nearly as ragged as it was during his and his sister’s heated argument. He caught himself leaning in and stopped inches away from Ron’s lips. His eyes opened fully, as they had been closing, and he looked at Ron with hesitance. He silently hoped it was obvious what he wanted so badly to do.

And he was correct to hope so, as Ron shut his eyes, put his hands on both sides of Harry’s face, and kissed him fiercely. Harry could tell his friend had never actually kissed anyone before, and he put a hand in Ron’s hair and gave it a squeeze. Ron cooled down a bit. They were now kissing and not attacking each other’s mouths, although Ron was seemingly quite eager. They’d been kissing for about a minute when Harry tilted his head ever so slightly when he felt Ron’s tongue pass between his lips. This allowed Ron enough access, and the fire-haired boy seemed to take advantage of that right away. His tongue was exploring Harry’s mouth and Harry could not only feel that, but could also feel the sizable bulge pressing against his leg. He knew it was not Ron’s wand, as said wand was forgotten on the floor. Also, Ron’s wand probably would not be by his groin. Harry made a small noise when he felt it, and that seemed to awake something primal in Ron. The red-haired wizard pulled away and was looking at Harry with such a ferocity in his darkened eyes. Harry felt frightened— no, not frightened. He _wanted_ Ron to be fierce with him. That much was obvious by the tightness of his own pants. He was grateful their robes covered that much when Ron briskly grabbed his wand and pulled him from the hallway they were in and they both made their way to the Gryffindor common room, hurrying up the stairs and not even paying attention to whether they were trick stairs or not. Luckily, none of them were, and they had reached the Fat Lady’s portrait shortly afterwards.

“Dilligrout,” Ron growled, his voice lustful and impatient. The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows and gave a laugh. She had muttered something about “kids these days,” but neither of the boys paid it any mind when she swung open and they practically ran into the common room. They’d both forgotten that it wasn’t late and many, many people were in the common room. They got a few confused looks, notably from Hermione. Ron stormed over to her, although he wasn’t angry. “Harry and I are going to bed early,” Was all he said. Before he had grabbed Harry’s wrist and tugged him off to the boy’s dormitory, Harry heard Hermione talking, seemingly to herself.

“Dilated pupils, darkened eyes…” She was smirking, but Harry couldn’t care to listen more when Ron gave an especially needy tug and he caught up. They reached the dormitory and shut the door behind them, hardly able to keep off of each other by the time they got onto Ron’s bed. Harry hastily closed the curtains, and as soon as he did so, Ron was on him again. Harry put a hand to his best mate’s chest and pushed him back.

“Wait,” He panted, taking out his wand and pointing it at the curtains. “Muffliato,” He mumbled. Ron smirked at him, and Harry tried to return it but it looked more sheepish. Ron was on top of him in seconds and their lips connected again. Harry didn’t interrupt it this time, letting out a small noise when he felt Ron’s bulge press up against his thigh. Ron deepened it and Harry responded eagerly, and soon enough their tongues were interlocked and Harry’s hands were all over Ron. (His wand was forgotten on the floor, as Ron’s had been.) They seemingly both forgot to breathe through their noses, and it was Ron who broke away.

“Y’know, I think I’d like you a whole lot better without these,” said Ron, tugging on Harry’s robes. Harry got the memo quickly and they both stripped on Ron’s bed, their clothes thrown around the area within the curtains haphazardly. When they were both left in undergarments, Harry just then noticed how large the bulge in Ron’s briefs was. He could _not_ take that.

“Uh— Ron…” He began, looking quite concerned as he looked from Ron’s erection to Ron’s face. Ron gave a small ‘hm?’ and Harry continued. “I don’t think I can— uh…” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence, his face flushed completely; he looked more like a tomato with a face and hair than Harry Potter. He took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table as he waited for a response. Ron gave one quickly, smirking again.

“Take it? I figured not.” He finished Harry’s sentence, his fingers tracing along Harry’s chest. Harry gave a small gasp when Ron ghosted his fingers along the tent in Harry’s boxers, his hips jerking involuntarily upwards into Ron’s hands. Ron looked as though he was fighting off a wider, prideful smirk. “I had something else in mind anyway,” He said and quickly put his hand inside of Harry’s boxers and gripped his dick. Harry gave a small “Oh!” when he felt Ron’s cool hands on his dick, the sensation already so much better than his own hand. Ron didn’t jerk him off as Harry expected, but moved his hand again and tugged at the hem of the briefs. Harry understood and got them off with Ron’s assistance, and Ron took off his own shortly afterwards.

...Yeah. Ron definitely was not what would be considered small. Harry’s gaze lingered on Ron’s length a little too long, and Ron used his hand to lift Harry’s head. “My face is up here, darling,”

He purred. Harry’s dick seemed to react to the nickname, twitching against his chest.

“Ron…” Harry whimpered in a voice unlike his own. It was carnal and rather submissive. Ron’s eyes darkened further and he pinned Harry to the headboard, leaning in and beginning a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Harry kissed back and moaned into it when Ron gripped both of their dicks and began to stroke both of them in his hand. Harry’s hands found Ron’s hair again and he held it tight as he bucked his hips into Ron’s already-moving hand, trying to speed up the pace. Ron did what Harry oh-so-obviously wanted and moved his hand faster, pre-cum that had pooled at the top of both of their dicks acting as a lube. It was kind of relieving that it wasn’t as… dry. Harry had pulled away and his head fell back, his neck completely exposed. Of course, Ron took advantage of this and began to suck on the sensitive skin. Harry instantly reacted with whines and gasps in between his moans as Ron marked his skin with bruises. Both of them were close now, both of them grinding against each other with Ron’s hand not even there anymore. Harry hadn’t noticed it move, but didn’t seem to care too much and was already moaning _loud_. He came with a cry of Ron’s name, climaxing onto Ron’s and his own chest. Ron released shortly after, and cum streaked across both of their chests. The two boys were panting heavily, both in an after-sex stupor. When the euphoria haze wore off and Ron had muttered a spell to clean them up, Harry spoke.

“Please tell me this wasn’t just…” He trailed off, not sure if now would be a good time to confess his attraction to Ron. They _had_ just fucked, but the idea of being rejected after this encounter made a heavy feeling of dread pool in his stomach.

“A one-time-thing?” said Ron, finishing Harry’s sentence again. Harry was bracing himself for rejection. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up in the first place, they’re both just hormonal sixth years, right? Wrong, aparrently, as he had prepared himself for nothing: “Blimey, Harry, of course not!” He chuckled. Harry felt a wave of relief chase away the dread that had been making it hard to breathe. “I thought I had no chance when you started going out with Cho,” Ron confessed. “I’ve liked you since I met you, mate.” He finished in a quieter tone, as if others could hear them. Now that Harry wasn’t nearly as… distracted, he noticed that there were others in the dormitory, but there was not much more noise other than sounds of sheets. He looked back up at Ron.

“I’ve liked you for… awhile, actually,” Harry told him truthfully. Since second year he had liked Ron, but he tried to bottle up his feelings for his friend when he met Cho. Dating Cho felt wrong. Harry would gladly give whatever to forget that point in time entirely. He usually just pretended it never happened, which usually worked fine. He didn’t really want to think about it, and Ron almost seemed to notice Harry’s sudden discomfort, and gave a slight subject change.

“So what does this make us?” Ron asked, pointing between himself and Harry as they sat up on the bed, still naked but neither seeming to acknowledge the fact that they were _still naked_. Harry was grateful for the change of subject and responded rather quickly with a sheepish grin.

“Boyfriends?” He offered. Ron grinned back.

“Yeah, boyfriends,” Ron agreed and briefly grabbed Harry’s hand with a firm smile. It felt warm, reassuring, comforting, sweet, determined… So many things at once in Ron’s blue eyes, it was hard to keep track. Harry leaned forward and pecked Ron’s lips quickly before pulling back. Ron raised an eyebrow. “Where do you think _you’re_ going?” He asked, and pulled Harry back, although he didn’t kiss him again. They’d both fallen to the bed and were laying side by side, and Harry was pulled close to Ron with his head against the taller boy’s chest.

“Ron, our clothes,” Harry reminded him, as he didn’t want to fall asleep with his clothes still neglected on the floor. That’d need lots of explaining. They could excuse _clothed_ cuddling. Ron heaved a sigh and moved to get the clothes, bending back at quite a strange angle to grab his clothes, Harry doing the same. He briefly wondered if or when the muffliato spell wore off. He really hoped it didn’t wear off before he came. Does the spell even wear off?

Harry was too tired to think about it, he was hardly getting his clothes on. Once he considered himself decent once more, he didn’t bother getting up to go back into his bed, but crashed into Ron’s. Ron gave him a stupid smile and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his legs around Ron’s, although it was in no orderly way and their legs were an entangled mess. Neither boy cared, though, as they fell asleep against each other.  



End file.
